Duress and Duality
by JettatheJester
Summary: Severus is not used to second chances. How will he respond to Hermione's offer of a clean slate in her eyes? Harry struggles internally after the war. Will Luna's powers of perception help him see the light? (Rated T for later chapters)
1. The Venom Spreads

"Take them." Professor Snape pleaded in a whisper. He forced himself to focus on the importance of the information that needed to be conveyed to Potter. It was vital that the boy have his memories or everyone who had died for the sake of a peaceful world, especially Lily, would have died in vain. The Dark Lord would prevail. He must hold on a little longer, though the poison was biting at his veins, constricting his throat and stabbing his heavy heart. "Take them." He repeated, trying to impress his urgency upon the young man.

There was a flutter of motion, causing Snape to glance up at the young Hermione Granger retrieving a phial from a small bag. Looking at what a strong and resourceful young woman she had become, Snape felt a pang of guilt surge through him. He wished he could have been more kind to her. Did she know he was hard on her to help her try harder as much as to conceal his alliances? That each time he picked on her for her brilliance he really wanted to compliment her? Though she may be a Gryffindor, she was among the very few students he felt honored to have taught. If only he could tell her as much. He hoped his harshness towards her did not weigh her down from the bright future she had the potential to reach.

Potter was collecting his tears now, which drew his attention back to the boy. "Your eyes." Snape managed to choke out. "So like your mother's." Harry looked down at him in surprise and confusion. He would understand soon enough.

"Harry." Hermione's voice broke through their reverie. "Harry, get those to the pensieve. I've got to save him. Harry! There isn't much time!"

Even as he dragged himself away and to his feet, Harry's gaze stayed fixed on his potions teacher. The Half Blood Prince. An acquaintance of his mother. An old enemy. Victim of his father. Murderer of Dumbledore. He was equal parts nemesis and mentor. What would he see this time through Professor Snape's eyes?

Harry saw Hermione reach into her bag once more for yet another phial. This one held a light pink liquid. With trembling hands she twisted the cork out and put the phial to Snape's lips.

"Harry, go!" Hermione snapped. "Ron will help me here."

Finally Harry felt able to break from his swimming thoughts. With a determined set of his jaw, Harry jogged back through the secret entrance and past the languidly twitching branches of the Whomping Willow before sprinting to Dumbledore's office.

In the meantime, Hermione was attempting to get the contents of the phial down her professor's throat. "What is that, Hermione?" Ron asked much to her annoyance.

"It's an antidote." _Obviously_. She wished to add.

Ron's nose crinkled. "Since when do you have an antidote for snake venom? And why are you saving him anyway? I mean, he _did_ kill Dumbledore and betray everyone."

Hermione was growing increasingly frustrated with Ron. He really was thick when it came to matters of the heart. "Since your dad got bitten I thought it was a good idea to have some on hand just in case. And it seems to me that Professor Snape just got betrayed himself. He may have done some horrible things, but for the sake of Dumbledore, I'm going to save him. It doesn't matter what he does, Dumbledore would still help one of his former teachers."

After a precious few seconds ticked by of unsuccessfully administering the antidote, Hermione let out a huff before barking a command. "Sit, Ronald."

Alarmed by her tone, Ron sat immediately. "Stretch out your legs." She ordered. He did as she bade and Hermione gently maneuvered Professor Snape to lay on his back, his head tilted back over one of Ron's legs. He seemed to be unconscious which was both a relief to her and a source of panic. He would not remember having to lay against Ron or her prying at his mouth, but he was also falling rapidly into worse and worse condition.

Hermione ensured that his head was only slightly tilted back and then squeezed his jaw between her thumb and fingers so it would remain open. Slowly she poured the antidote into his mouth and then closed his mouth so that he would have to swallow it. Nothing seemed to happen for a little while and Hermione began to help her professor work the liquid down his throat as he seemed to not be capable of doing so himself. With great care, Hermione massaged Snape's throat, forcing the antidote down so it could begin to heal him. _If I'm not too late_. Hermione admitted to herself. _Please let it not be too late._

As she waited for the potion to do its work, Hermione turned her attention to the various bite wounds on Snape's arms, neck, and face. He was loosing blood rather quickly, especially from the bites on his neck. After rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his collar enough to have free access to the wounds, Hermione grabbed the Dittany from her bag and sprinkled it over the wounds. To ensure that they closed properly, Hermione cast _Tergeo_ to clear away the blood marring his skin. To her relief the flesh had been stitched back together nicely. She was also satisfied to feel Snape's pulse and breath, weak though it was. He was still holding on. Still, he was not in the clear just yet.

Putting the depleted Dittany and empty antidote back into her bag, Hermione stood and aimed her wand at Snape yet again to levitate him for ease of transportation. It was a pity they still couldn't apparate within school grounds. Ron scrambled to his feet next and followed Hermione out. "I don't get it, 'Mione. There are other people, our friends, we could be helping right now. Why are we wasting time with this greasy git?"

Hermione bit her lip, unable to think of a legitimate reason for doing this. She simply felt it was something she had to do. Instead she replied, "Madam Pomfrey and others more qualified than I are helping them already. And besides, if I don't help Professor Snape, I know no one else will."

"Exactly." Ron quipped. "Because he's a bloody traitor!"

They had reached the large, oaken doors to the entrance hall and Hermione paused outside. "Ron, why don't you stay with your family while I take Professor Snape to Dumbledore's office?"

"You're taking him there when he was the one to kill Dumbledore? And he's not a teacher anymore, Hermione. He's a no-good, filthy, double-crossing Death Eater! He's no better than Dolohov, or Bellatrix, or Greyback!" Ron's voice rose and trembled with anger. Hermione couldn't blame him. She really couldn't. The Death Eaters were taking pleasure in destroying everything that they held dear. They were the reason she had to make her parents forget her.

Hermione took a few steps towards Ron and put her hands on his shoulders. "You should go to your family, Ron. I'm sure they want to see you safe. I'll let you know what Harry sees in the pensieve."

Ron had refused to meet her eyes and when she was done talking, he pulled back in apparent disgust. "Fine. See you later, then." Without a second glance, he pulled open the doors to the Entrance Hall and stomped into the Great Hall. Though shaken by Ron's attitude, Hermione didn't stick around for long lest someone discover the injured Snape in her care. She would like to think that no one would wish to harm him in his weakened condition, but at a time like this, when loved ones were being killed, there was no telling what her fellow students and teachers might find themselves capable of.

Hermione tried not to look too closely at the faces of the fallen on her way up to Dumbledore's office. She would grieve later. Now she had things to attend to. Upon reaching her destination, Hermione stopped for a moment, wondering what Snape would have changed the password to or if Harry had even managed to get in. She did not have to worry long, however, as the stone gargoyle jumped aside, recognizing that her need was great and that she could be trusted.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she saw Harry with his head already submerged in the pensieve. Turning to her own affairs in the meantime, Hermione transfigured one of the nearby desks into a mattress and laid Snape gently upon it.

"Oh dear." Came a familiar voice from one of the many portraits. "What has happened to poor Severus?"

Hermione looked up, startled, to see a pair of half-moon spectacles twinkling down at her. Tears sprung unbidden as she looked up at his concerned face. She knew he would want to help Professor Snape. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. He-he's been bitten by… V-voldemort's snake."

Dumbledore's portrait self nodded gravely. "What has been done so far?"

Hermione related all the steps she had taken to save Snape and looked up at the previous Headmaster, unsure of what to expect.

"You must give him a blood replenishing potion. There should be stocks in the infirmary." He instructed her kindly. "Though, I would advise discretion, Miss Granger. I'm afraid many would not understand the situation, nor be as compassionate as you have been."

"Of course, sir." Hermione agreed, standing to do just as he suggested. It was then that Harry raised his head from the pensieve with a heavy exhalation of breath, a sorrowful mix of both sigh and gasp.

"Harry." Hermione greeted her friend with a hug. "What did you see?"

Harry's eyes flickered over to Snape's still form and then to the portrait of Dumbledore before looking back at Hermione. "Is Professor Snape…?" He left the question dangling, unable to finish it.

"I'm not sure if he'll recover, but he's alive." Hermione answered, surprised that he would ask with such emotion. He appeared to be worried, even.

Harry nodded and stared at the potions master once more, seemingly lost in thought. Hermione let him gather his thoughts before he spoke again. "Do your best to help him live, Hermione. He deserves at least that much. I only wish there was more…"

Hermione looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion and fear. "Harry?"

"You need to see his memories too. There was something in there for you." Harry said cryptically. "Just, not now. Where's Ron? I need to tell you both something."

"I told him to be with his family." Hermione replied, feeling a lump form in her stomach. She could feel something bad was coming.

"Then we need to go find him. Will Snape be alright on his own?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to the portrait of Dumbledore. "You will watch over him, won't you, professor?"

"I will do all I can." Dumbledore assured them. "Anyone that cannot be trusted will not be able to come here. He will be safe, but only for a time. He needs the potion soon."

The two nodded and wasted no more time in going to their friend. As they reached the Great Hall, however, they soon found themselves lost in timeless horror: so many dead and injured laying in rows on the floor. Hermione and Harry had to force their eyes to search objectively for Ron. They spotted him with relative ease and jogged towards him. It wasn't until they were almost upon the group of Weasleys that they noticed that there was a fallen of their number laying at their feet. Harry and Hermione came to a dead halt. It was Ron who looked up and beckoned them over. Hermione ran forward to give him a hug while Harry was ushered forward by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, dear, it's so good to see you safe!"

"What happened?" Harry croaked.

Mrs. Weasley's already puffy eyes glazed with tears. "Fred was in an explosion. He's in a bad way, but Madam Pomfrey says he's stable. All we can do now is hope."

Hermione swallowed a sob that threatened to tear through her throat. She couldn't show them weakness. Not when they were being so strong.

"On a good note," Mr. Weasley said, trying half-heartedly to help lift spirits. "Neville saved Ginny's life."

Harry now noticed a stricken Ginny, curled up next to Neville who had his arm around her protectively. To his surprise, it didn't bother him. Ginny would be left in good hands. "It's not that big a deal." Neville mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley gave the boy a thin smile. "You saved our daughter and avenged your parents. I'd say you deserve a little praise for that."

"You killed Bellatrix?!" Hermione gasped in shock.

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Hermione could have kissed him for that. It was his deed to be done. "Thank you." She breathed, tears falling unbidden. The woman who had tortured her and her friends would no longer be a threat to them. She was gone forever.

Neville gave Hermione a small smile and looked at his feet. Harry wished he could prolong this moment with everyone that he had come to know over the best years of his life, but seeing as he was on Voldemort's time he had to withdraw. "Ron." Harry almost whispered. "Can I talk with you and Hermione… alone?"

Ron looked at his family to see if it was alright, though he mainly looked to George. George reached up from where he sat at his twin's side and patted his brother on the shoulder, nodding his approval. "Alright, mate." Ron answered and followed his friends partway up the marble steps just inside the Great Hall out of sight and earshot of anyone else.

They all stood in solemn silence, taking a moment to stabilize before they moved on to what they had to discuss. "I have to go." Harry said at last.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked suspiciously, nearly confrontational though he had yet to hear his friend out.

_It's like they both already know. I'm sure Hermione does._ Harry thought bitterly to himself. "I guess I've known for a while now. And I think you do too, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. With a strangled cry she threw her arms around Harry and cried desperately on his shoulder, shaking with fear and grief. Why did that horrible wizard ever have to put his vile mark upon her friend? Why did it have to end this way?

"Known what?" Ron asked, though he was terrified of the answer, his stomach twisting in knots.

"I'm the final horcrux. That night Voldemort killed my parents he accidentally placed a piece of his soul in me." Harry answered stonily. "I have to go to him."

"No." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No. No you don't! You can't! You can't let him win, mate!"

Harry reached out and squeezed Ron's shoulder. "I have to. Dumbledore knew it had to happen too."

Ron clenched his teeth. "We're going with you."

"No." Harry objected. "I have to do this alone. This time you can't follow."

It was so surreal saying goodbye. Harry didn't know how he managed not to give in to his cowardice and flee with his friends. He considered idly that this moment was one that distinguished more than any others the reason why he was better suited towards Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. As he walked stiffly to the Forbidden Forest, Harry remembered the ones he loved. He was doing this for them, and for his parents, and for Sirius, and for Dumbledore, for Mad Eye, and Cedric, and even for Professor Snape.


	2. Divesting Revelations

**Finally Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. School started and I didn't realize I'd have quite so much work right at the beginning! lol Here are some shout outs to the awesome people who were so kind as to support me! I was so encouraged by your feedback, follows, and favorites! 3 the dragon and the rose, musicality7437, jadely31, Gottaluvfanfic01, Luna de Papel, One Red Shoe, KerrolynWolf, Auroras Jenkins, grumbleasaurus, Sleepisfortheweak16, Slam2k, Sirina Blackwolf, RetroJen, KendallAnn17, Jodz88, Jazmine Cruz, Inklingandstuff, Immortal Muffins, DutchGirl01, AnimeHuntress, bianca-lupin-snape, Spidey Legend, Pat17 S, and Alegra Damiante, I love you guys sooo much! 3 Hope you like the chapter! :)**

Hermione rummaged through the various cabinets in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had taken much of her stocks with her into the Great Hall as there was not enough room for every patient upstairs. Still, there was ample supply available. It was finding a method to the madness that was difficult. _If I were a blood replenishing potion, where would I be?_ Hermione mused. At long last she found several bottles next to the Skele-Gro. She supposed all internal repair potions were located here.

Turning she found Ron standing listlessly in the doorway. Maybe she had made a mistake taking him with her. "Ron, are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

Ron gave a mirthless laugh. "Sure. I'm bloody fantastic."

"I just meant…" Hermione recoiled as though stung. "Did you want to be with your brother? I'm glad to have you here, but if you're needing to go back…"

"I'm fine, 'Mione." He said acidly.

Trying not to take it personally, Hermione took the blankets and pillow off of one of the cots and folded them, placing them in her enchanted bag. It was slightly annoying that she already possessed these items, but they were in the tent Bill had lent them which would need to be erected before she could take them out. It was much easier to do it this way. Carefully, she also placed the blood replenishing potion as well as calming draught and potion for dreamless sleep (just in case Snape had residual emotions when he woke that would make it difficult for him to rest) in the bag as well.

"I suppose that's all for now." She sighed, then led the way hastily back to the Headmaster's office. "How is he?" Hermione asked as soon as she opened the door.

"As well as can be expected." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione nodded and checked her patient. His breathing was still shallow and pulse weak, but he was alive. Quickly she administered the blood replenishing potion and watched in awe as color came back to Snape's lips. Of course he had always had a pallid complexion so Hermione had not realized just how much blood he must have lost. Seeing, now, the slight tinge of pink along his cheek bones, she found herself intrigued. What else did she not previously notice about her professor? The thought reminded her of what Harry had said. What could Professor Snape have wanted to share with her?

"Ron, I'm going to put these blankets on the mattress before I go." Hermione said, taking the items out of the beaded bag. "Will you watch Professor Snape while I'm away? I'm going to look into his memories."

"He's not a professor anymore." Ron grumbled, but came over all the same to lend a hand.

Hermione gave him a look. "Would you prefer it if I called him Severus?"

Ron's face contorted in horror. "You could call him Snape!"

"He's still Professor Snape to me." Hermione insisted.

Ron shook his head. "Whatever you say." Casting _Mobilicorpus_, Ron held Snape up while Hermione put the sheets and pillow on the bed. She had Ron lower Snape onto the more comfortable arrangement and stood with the blanket for a moment.

_Well, the bed is more comfortable._ Hermione thought. _But he won't be in that cloak and over shirt._ "We need to undress him." She said aloud.

"Hermione, are you loony?" Ron all but yelled.

Hermione spared him a withering look. "Are you worried he'll give us detention? He needs to breathe easier and be able to rest." Ron merely scoffed at her logic. Hermione was quickly losing her patience with him. Did he have no care for human life? She recalled the time just after Bill and Fluer's wedding when they had stupefied Dolohov. Ron had wanted to kill him. It had disturbed her, but she had not thought of it again until he had started acting so coldly towards their dying professor.

Kneeling at Snape's side, Hermione lifted her hands, hovering hesitantly over the clasp of her Professor's cloak. "I'm sorry, sir, but it must be done." She whispered respectfully before prying the silver clasp open with nimble fingers. She handed the heavy cloak to Ron, before returning to her task. "Lay that carefully over a chair, would you?"

Ron's foul mood was palpable, but Hermione fought to ignore it. Instead she focused on the task at hand. She was rather clumsy with the dark buttons that lined Professor Snape's front. They were reversed from women's clothing and the unfamiliar position caused her to fumble with them longer than she would have liked. She found herself blushing as her hands worked down mere centimeters at a time. She began noticing how broad his chest was, and how slim his waist. He had a scholar's thinness, but there were muscles lurking under the layers of clothing. Hermione suddenly felt as she reached the button at his navel that she was trespassing on secrets long buried beneath the surface. As more of his physical features became exposed, she felt she was getting close to solving some sort of mystery about the cold man. If he was so in shape, what did he do when he was not teaching classes? There was more to Snape than he let on.

Becoming more eager to see what Snape could have possibly revealed through his memories, Hermione hastened her task. When, at last, the black over shirt was off, Hermione moved to take off his shoes and socks gaining her a grimace from Ron. "I'm not touching those." He objected as she tried to have him put them by Snape's other clothes. Hermione rolled her eyes and did it herself before looking back at her handiwork. Her potions teacher was now in a thin, white button up that was tucked into black slacks. She daren't un-tuck his shirt.

Nodding her head in satisfaction, she spread the blanket over Snape's still form and made her way to the pensieve. "Take good care of him, Ron. Ask Professor Dumbledore if you need any help." She then spoke to the portrait to which she referred. "Do you know what Harry saw?"

Dumbledore looked weary with sorrow. "I do, my dear."

Hermione bit her lip and took a breath to brace herself for the sadness she knew awaited her.

In the pensieve Hermione witnessed Snape's life. His boyhood wrought with pain and insecurity, lightened only by the girl he had come to love. As he grew into adolescence, his insecurities and shyness festered. Lily betrayed him by befriending Potter, the very boy who sought to make his days living hell. Was it a cruel joke? Why would she do this to him? And then guilt. He called her a Mudblood. It was harsh and hasty. He hadn't truly meant it, Hermione could tell by his expression an instant after he had spoken the terrible words.

His guilt led him to become a Death Eater. It was all he was good for anyway. If he disappointed everyone else, perhaps he wouldn't disappoint his friends and family. He could become a great wizard, feared and admired.

Soon he realized that his isolated existence caused harm regardless of his precautions. By revealing the prophecy to the Dark Lord, he had inadvertently put Lily in danger. He begged the cruel wizard to spare her life, and though Voldemort agreed, he knew not to trust him. But who else could he turn to? Who had the power to change the course of events he had set in motion? Who would have a chance against the Dark Lord?

"You told me you would save her!" Severus wept. "You promised me!"

Dumbledore's expression grew haggard and worn. "No one is more sorry than I, Severus. The Potters put their faith in the wrong man." Tears clouded the wise, twinkling eyes.

Severus motioned hopelessly, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Her child survived." Dumbledore added gently. "He needs protection."

"From what?" Severus scoffed. "The Dork Lord was defeated."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You are not a fool, Severus. Surely you know as well as I that he will return. And when he does, the boy will need to be ready."

"I couldn't. I have no claim on him. What is he to me?" Severus was disgusted at the very idea of taking any position of guardianship over James Potter's spawn.

"He has his mother's eyes." Dumbledore mentioned almost casually.

Severus could very happily have strangled the meddling old wizard by the look on his face. He knew exactly how to manipulate everyone to his advantage. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, Severus hesitated, though in truth the moment Dumbledore mentioned it he knew he would give in. "Very well. But no one must know. You cannot reveal anything."

Dumbledore was surprised at Snape's determination to pursue this endeavor thanklessly. "You will guard the boy from the shadows? No one is to know of your best qualities? This won't be easy, Severus. Are you certain?"

"Tell no one." Severus insisted adamantly.

The scene changed and various comments about Harry's arrogance and fool hardiness came in and out of focus. Years of observing and anonymous guidance and protection floated by until a certain memory surfaced.

"You have kept the boy alive so he might be sacrificed at the right moment." Severus said in disbelief. "A pig you've bred for the slaughter."

"Don't tell me that you've come to care for the boy." Dumbledore replied in his infuriatingly insightful way, though this time he didn't take quite so much pleasure from it.

Severus stiffened before casting his Patronus; an elegant and silvery doe bound about the room before vanishing. Dumbledore let out a breath he had been holding. "Lily? After all this time?"

"Always." Severus replied, the gravity of the sentiment making the word sound choked and heavy on his tongue.

The word 'always' echoed through the memories as thoughts were sifted through. A new vein of guilt was opened up.

"Severus, you could do with some attentiveness towards your students." Professor McGonagall was saying. "Most of them are afraid to even ask a question during your class."

Severus' lips formed a thin line. "Perhaps if they would use their heads every now and again they wouldn't find it quite so important to ask needless questions."

Again the scene changed and Dumbledore was interrogating him now. "I believe you play your part a little too well, Severus. Is it not possible to allow any of your students in? Must you be so cold and distant?"

Severus' expression remained impassive. "Let me do my job, sir. My methods may seem… harsh, but they are necessary. If the Dark Lord were to find any hint of deception, I needn't remind you of the consequences. I am adept at Occlumency, Albus, but I cannot keep him away from everything. My favoritism towards the Slytherin house prevents rumors beyond my control, and fortifies the evidence the Dark Lord needs to believe I am still his loyal servant."

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand, Severus, but perhaps you could try not to enjoy it quite so much?"

"I don't enjoy torturing my students." Severus said indignantly.

"Of course not." Dumbledore smiled at him in a manner which closely resembled a smirk.

Suddenly, it was second year and Snape witnessed Hermione cast Finite Incantatum on the Bludger attacking Harry. "In all of his blunders, Potter has at least done one thing right." Severus was saying in Dumbledore's office later that day.

"And what is that, my boy?" The old wizard asked in amusement.

"He has befriended Miss Granger. Considering how foolhardy he and the Weasley boy are, it is fortunate they have one in their number that has _some_ sense." Severus replied thoughtfully.

"Am I to understand," Remarked Dumbledore. "that you have paid a Gryffindor a compliment?"

Snape's lip curled in something akin to a snarl. "It would be witless not to acknowledge Miss Granger's aptitude. She seems more than happy to brag about her abilities in class. One cannot help but realize her potential as she will never let you forget it."

Dumbledore laughed outright. "I wouldn't mistake her eagerness for pride, Severus. She is a young muggle born trying to hold her own in a wizarding world. I believe, at times, her excitement over the novelty of magic goes unchecked. This is no fault in her. I like to think of it as an exemplary quality."

Snape seemed taken aback. It was clear he had not considered Hermione would be trying to keep up with her classmates rather than beat them down to be ahead of them. He soon resumed his stoic expression, however. "Regardless of her reasons for studying so avidly, she is of some use to me."

"In what way?" Dumbledore probed, lacing his fingers together.

"At times when I am unable to attend Potter, I can be sure that Miss Granger will be capable of providing some measure of protection to him." Severus explained.

The scene shifted. Still the two professors were in Dumbledore's office, though this time Snape appeared agitated and was standing next to the fireplace.

"Do you have any proof, Severus?" Dumbledore was asking almost wearily.

Snape grimaced. "Other than the Filibuster Firework and the missing ingredients, no. Still, you must see that it is Potter and his friends."

Dumbledore stared at the younger man for a moment before conceding. "Indeed, Miss Granger is brewing Polyjuice Potion just as you suspect."

"Whatever for?" Severus snapped. "Albus, they are up to something. We need to put a stop to it before one of them gets killed."

Dumbledore's eyes glistened with mirth. "If Miss Granger is smart enough to successfully brew such a complex potion, I think it only right that they be able to do what they wish with it."

Snape huffed exasperatedly and began pacing. "You were the one who charged me with protecting Potter in the first place. Why is it that you go out of your way to make the task that much more difficult?"

"Remember that I told you he needed to be ready when Tom returned. He may have to do dangerous things in order to prepare. He did prove himself capable of overcoming obstacles beyond his years by confronting Professor Quirrell." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You believe the Dark Lord may attempt to come back again? How could he?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "Yes, he may yet come back. But how, I can hardly tell you. Suffice it to say, it is possible and Harry must be ready."

Sighing heavily in resignation, Snape stopped his pacing. "You said Miss Granger was brewing the potion. Where?"

"In the girl's lavatory." Dumbledore answered. "The one Moaning Myrtle haunts."

"Clever." Snape said begrudgingly. "If Miss Granger somehow manages to create a true Polyjuice Potion at her age you may consider me impressed."

Dumbledore smiled. "I will be sure to hold you to that."

Late one night Severus was patrolling the corridors. He seemed to have purpose in his stride and Hermione was surprised to see him turn into the girl's lavatory where she had been brewing the potion second year. And there it sat, bubbling away.

Snape looked about himself, probably for signs of Moaning Myrtle, and, seeing none, he stooped to examine the little cauldron she had worked so hard on. He peered down at the contents for a long while, examining, most likely, the color, texture, scent, and stage it was in. Eventually, he got back to his feet, still looking at the simmering potion. "Truly amazing." He admitted softly aloud.

"Severus, I told you we could trust Remus as a professor at this school. How can you expect others to believe me when I claim your innocence when you will not put your faith in me yourself?" Dumbledore looked slightly hurt.

"I don't expect anyone to believe that I'm innocent. That's why I'm a spy, Albus. I'd prefer everyone to be uncertain. And besides, this is another matter entirely. He is a danger to the school."

Dumbledore looked at Severus with a sage expression. "And it has nothing to do with your grudge against James and his friends?"

A look of fury and pain shot through Snape's features. "Why I continue to tell you personal secrets when you use them to manipulate me is beyond my comprehension. Yes, if you must know, it has something to do with my past with that drove of swine. Black lured me to the Whomping Willow, telling me I would discover why Lupin often disappeared. Eager to know, I took the bait and was almost killed by that beast."

"How did you survive?" Asked Dumbledore, his brow furrowed.

Snape's jaw clenched. "James Potter intervened."

"He saved your life." Dumbledore stated.

"One of many wrongs he should have corrected." Severus spat. "He may not have been a murderer but he was not the saint everyone makes him out to be. I have no reason to think well of him, so don't waste your breath trying to convince me otherwise."

Dumbledore opened his mouth once as though to say something and thought better of it. Instead he returned to the previous subject. "So you let slip the secret of Professor Lupin's Lycanthropy because you truly believed the students were in danger?"

"I did, though I would not have had to do anything if Miss Granger had warned Potter of it in the first place." Snape elaborated. "He's such an alarmist; he could have had half the school in a frenzy by dinner."

"What does Miss Granger have to do with any of this?" Dumbledore looked puzzled.

Severus clasped his wrist behind his back and straightened his back. "It was my original intention that the students figure it out for themselves. One student in particular I though would be most likely to see Lupin for what he was."

"Hermione Granger." Dumbledore supplied.

Snape nodded his head in concession. "All she needed was a nudge in the right direction, so I set an essay on werewolves: their characteristics and emphasis on recognizing them."

"Inventive." The old wizard commented dryly.

Severus ignored him and continued. "She was aware of Lupin's condition, but rather than share her knowledge as usual, she kept it to herself, choosing to trust the man."

Dumbledore could not stop the slight quirk of his lips. "Miss Granger has a kind heart that few could rival. I suppose you thought her mind would outweigh her spirit."

"I did not believe her capable of loyalty of that kind to a man she barely knew. It was foolish." Snape argued.

"Still, it is done. I suppose I must resign myself to hiring a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year." Dumbledore lamented causing Snape to look ever so slightly contrite.

The contrite expression remained as the next scene began to play, only now it seemed intensified. "There are rumors around the school," Dumbledore began. "That you have insulted Miss Granger quite grievously. And, judging by your guilty countenance, I can only assume it's true."

"It is." Snape confirmed shortly, his face contorted in pain.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "Why do you always do things that will later torment you, Severus? If you cannot apologize for fear of losing the reputation you've struggled to keep, and you cannot let go of the mistakes you make, why don't you try not to make them in the first place?"

"Perhaps things are not always as easy as you seem to think they are." Snape replied acidly.

Dumbledore gave Snape a look that reminded him how he was behaving.

Snape closed his eyes briefly and took a breath before opening them again. "Forgive me, Albus, I have been under a lot of strain lately from the threat of the Dark Lord returning and of course Potter being in the Triwizard Tournament.

"I am short of patience with no outlet. You could say Miss Granger was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I understand." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Perhaps, when wrong places and wrong times arise, you could remember how it felt when James Potter bullied you. It may help you reign in some of your anger."

The scene shifted a final time. Harry's green eyes blended with Lily's. Next, Lily was walking away from Severus, holding James' hand. Fury was plain on his face… and hurt.

Hermione resurfaced from the pensieve, tears staining her cheeks. Mixed emotions rioted within her. She had disliked this man. He had hurt her on so many occasions. But he had also hurt _for_ her. In the end he recognized her talents. He cared for his students. He cared very much what happened to Harry. And he loved a Mudblood like her once. He was not heartless. He had to play his part to get by, to avoid suspicion. He was caught in the middle of a dangerous game between two of the most powerful wizards this world had ever seen. It was a wonder he had not been nearly killed like this before. He had survived by doing what needed to be done, and not always what was right. He was capable of doing the hard thing in order to help good triumph. He was the strongest and bravest man she had ever known. He was brilliant. And he had to live.

"What'd you see?" Ron asked, getting to his feet. As he approached her, he suddenly realized she was crying. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione fought for control, wiping her eyes. She could cry later. Now she had things to do. "You can look if you like. I don't know if I could explain it all."

Ron stared at her a moment before going to the pensieve and peering down at it. "Are you sure? Is it alright, I mean?"

Hermione nodded, still chocking back sobs. "I would tell you myself if I thought I could give you all of the details. You'll be better informed this way."

"Right, then." Ron said, giving her a feeble half smile. "Here goes."

As Ron submerged himself in Snape's memories, Hermione went to her patient's side. "How is he?" She asked the portrait of Dumbledore.

"He seems to be doing better, thanks to you." Dumbledore answered fondly before growing serious. "My dear, I am so sorry."

Hermione gave the portrait a watery attempt at a smile, her tears forcing their way past her defenses. "Thank you, Professor. But… if you don't mind… I don't think I can talk about it at present. Might we… later?"

"Of course, Miss Granger, whenever you are ready." Dumbledore answered sadly. He then directed her to some tissues that were behind his old desk which she took gratefully. While she was still across the room, Ron lifted his head from the pensieve.

"That bloody git." He said irritably. "So now I expect we're all supposed to believe he's some sort of hero? After all the time he spent making potions a living hell?"

Hermione was completely flabbergasted by Ron's reaction. "That's exactly what you should believe!"

Ron gaped at her. "And after all he did to you? None of that excuses what he did, 'Mione!"

"It does to me!" Hermione retorted. "And it should to you! He's put his life on the line for us every day of his life! Never asking thanks and never letting on even when people accused him of such awful things. Things he didn't have the power to stop!"

"What, like killing Dumbledore?" Ron spat.

"Under Dumbledore's own orders!" Hermione fired back.

Ron scoffed. "You know he's good at Occlumency. Maybe he's tampered with his memories. Maybe he's leading Harry on so You-Know-Who will win. What if he's just messing with our heads, Hermione?"

"If memories are tampered with there's evidence." Hermione argued. "The memory will be muffled or fuzzy, not ever completely false. Maybe you just need some time to think on it. If you work through your first reaction-"

"I'm pretty sure I'll still think he's a greasy git." Ron interrupted stubbornly.

Hermione simply stared at him. She didn't know what to say to him. How could he be this short-sighted?

"Just forget it." Ron muttered. "You think whatever you want. I'm going to see if my brother needs help or find something useful to do."

As Ron stormed out of the room, Hermione stood frozen in total shock.


	3. Miracles and Memories

**I apologize profusely! I thought I would have much more time to post chapters when I first began the semester. Obviously this was not the case. I will attempt to be more disciplined with posting. I hope that this chapter is not a disappointment after the long wait. Please be as honest as possible with comments and suggestions :) I want to please you, the lovely reader! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed Duress and Duality! Your support does wonders for my confidence! To AnimeHuntress, Auroras Jenkins, Black Dragon on the Rocks, the dragon and the rose, C.F. Snape, Danigirl84, DutchGirl01, Gonewiththerain09, Hanflan, Immortal Muffins, Inklingandstuff, Jedilogray, Jodz88, Kaoru Takeda, Katie89005, KendallAnn17, Lesbrr, Minajames, Onyx Obsidian, PaolaRavenclaw, PinkRoseLily, PrincessOfTheDarkRose, Rabenweise, Sienna246, Sirina Blackwolf, Slam2k, Snape's Witch, anthraquinblue, bacrawford, emma8137, grumbleasaurus, musicality7437, readingaddict24, teryarel, Alegra Damiante, Aliasin, Dyani91, FunwithAmanda, Gottaluvfanfic01, Jazmine Cruz, Pat17 S, RetroJen, Ria82, Sleepisfortheweak16, Spidey Legend, bianca-lupin-snape, cornchips, irulan1, Sassyluv, jadely31, notwritten, HalpernEnsohn, Luna de Papel, KerrolynWolf, One Red Shoe, and winter blaze; thank you guys so much for your new and continuing support for Duress and Duality. I appreciate all your faithfulness and honesty! I love you all and take care~ **

"Headmaster Dippet." Dumbledore called to his neighboring portrait. The previous headmaster stirred and answered. "Yes, Albus?"

"Could you go to your other portrait and keep an eye on what is happening on the first floor?" Dumbledore asked him politely.

"Of course." Armando Dippet answered, giving Phineas a pointed look which the Slytherin decidedly ignored. The old headmaster left with a self-important air.

"I had hoped that Severus would be accepted once the truth came to light." Dumbledore's portrait said, turning his attention to Hermione who made her way back to kneel by professor Snape. "Especially by you three."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at the man's disappointed expression, even as a painting. "I'm sorry, sir. Ron's brother is hurt badly and so many of our friends are…" She couldn't make herself finish the sentence. "I thought he had learned… before, when he used your deluminator to get back. I don't believe he would act this way if he wasn't under so much stress."

Dumbledore gave her a sad, knowing smile that made Hermione suppress a sob. On top of all that was happening she still wanted to believe that she and Ron would have a happy ending. After all they had lost, wasn't that what they deserved? Despite her wishes, Hermione had a sinking feeling that being with Ron would not be what she hoped for.

"Albus, it's happened." Headmaster Dippet informed his successor urgently. "The boy has been… they are coming."

Dumbledore fixed Hermione with a grave expression. A moment of silence hung between them in which Hermione understood, just from his piercing gaze that Harry was dead, that she had to prove herself, one last time when she walked downstairs.

"Take heart, Miss Granger." Dumbledore urged her meaningfully.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. With a final glance at her still-unconscious patient, she got to her feet and left to make her way to the hell that awaited below.

As Hermione stumbled to the Great Hall, she felt as if she was looking through someone else's eyes. She idly wondered if this was how it felt to be under the Imperious Curse. It certainly felt as though someone else was directing her footsteps, leading her to the most dreadful scene she had ever witnessed in her life.

When she reached the entrance, a gathering was already forming. She went to Ron's side out of habit. He put an arm around her as they watched their enemies march forward with a much beloved giant and a scrawny, lifeless boy in tow.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort gloated. What he did next sent chills down everyone's spines. He laughed. Not the evil cackle you might imagine, but half-human and malformed, as though he had not laughed his whole life and was trying to imitate what he heard from others.

"No!" Ginny screamed, lurching forward, irrationally believing she could take Harry's body from them. Neville caught her arm and pulled her forcibly against his chest, covering her eyes. He began whispering comforting words into her ear. Ginny sobbed loudly and wrenched her head free of Neville's grasp to see, though she clung to him.

"You shouldn't look, Ginny. You'll have nightmares. That's not who he was…" Neville tried to persuade her.

"I have to." Ginny choked out. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't look."

"He's not dead." Luna said in her soft confident way at their side. Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked at her in alarm. Ginny looked furious. "He's only sleeping. He has a few things to figure out, but he's not dead."

"You really are loony." Ginny spat.

Luna's lips twitched into a slight frown. She understood her friend was hurting, but her words still hurt. "You will see. I'm not mad. It's alright, Neville, let her watch."

The four youths turned their attention back to the gathering of Death Eaters. Voldemort had waited for the people of Hogwarts to finish reacting before he continued. "I am a merciful Lord! If any of you wish to follow me, we will welcome you! Come, save yourselves!"

The Malfoys gestured longingly for their son. With shame and terror, Draco shuffled to his family, but Voldemort intercepted him first. Everyone held their breaths, wondering if he would kill their classmate in front of them.

To their utter shock, Voldemort did what they never believed he was capable of. He hugged Draco. It might have been laughable if it were not so horrific. Voldemort would welcome them with open arms, enveloping the turncoats in his overpowering darkness.

Draco was visibly shaken as he finally reached his parents' side. Hermione couldn't blame him for his loyalty to his parents. She would give anything to see her parents for, perhaps, the last time.

Suddenly, Neville let Ginny go and stepped forward, a look of sheer determination on his face. Ginny gasped. "Neville!" Several students shook their head in disbelief.

"Neville Longbottom!" Voldemort sneered. "Well, I suppose we can find some use for you." The Death Eaters laughed outright as Neville turned his face to the side, giving each assembly his profile.

"I want to say something!" Neville announced firmly. Both sides fell silent. "Yes… We lost Harry today, and that's a big loss. But he's still in here!" He beat at his heart with a dirty fist. "What he fought for, what Mad-Eye, Fred, and Dumbledore… all of us have fought for- is alive! We're still here! Don't give up now. Because I won't!" With a vicious motion, Neville shoved his hand into the Sorting Hat which no one realized he had been holding. The hope of the gathering rose as the sword of Gryffindor flashed in the sunlight, Neville drawing forth the blade as he had drawn forth their courage.

Just as fire came back into the eyes of the students and teachers, a miracle happened. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and fired a hex at a thunderstruck Voldemort. Immediately, the entire gathering broke into chaos. Some Death Eaters fled while others took up the fight again. Those who had heard Luna before Neville's speech gave her a surprised look before joining the fray. Luna smiled faintly, knowing victory was on the horizon.

...

Severus gasped and lurched into a sitting position, though his body screamed in protest. Before he could take in his surroundings, his head began to spin and he was forced to fall back onto the mattress. The sounds of wizarding battle flittered and popped outside, causing Snape to panic. He had to get away. He was in mortal danger!

"Severus, my boy, I'm so glad to see you awake!" Dumbledore's voice broke through the sound of Snape's heartbeat hammering in his ears. Severus' eyes snapped open.

"I'm in the headmaster's office?" Snape's voice grated through his dry throat.

"Indeed you are, thanks to Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered.

The weight of what he had divulged through his memories crashed down on him. How much had he revealed? Rising slowly and painfully to his feet, Severus staggered to the pensieve like a thirsty man seeking water.

"Perhaps that can wait, Severus." Dumbledore suggested anxiously.

Severus paid him no heed. He submerged his head in the pensieve. When he finally came up from the memories, a deep shade of crimson flooded his face. Snape dropped his head into his hand as he leaned heavily against the wall, his head was spinning again, though from panic or weakness he wasn't sure.

"Foolish girl." Severus said bitterly. "She should have let me die."

"Foolish man." Dumbledore returned. "You should cherish your life in a room full of dead wizards and witches who would prefer to be in your shoes."

"Your meddlesome hand is in everyone's lives as it is. By all means, Albus, live, and I'll spend eternity snoozing in an armchair. Merlin knows I need the rest!"

Dumbledore fixed him with a stern glare. "Death takes only those who are ready. The young, the foolish, the old, the planned… only Death knows when a soul is ripe for harvest. He is not ready for you. There is something more for you on this earth."

Severus scoffed. "No doubt to suffer further humiliation. I would never have divulged those memories had I known I would live."

"You never fail to see the shadows of every light you are given." Dumbledore gently reprimanded him.

"Yes, well, a light so brilliant as I have been given makes the shadows more apparent." Severus replied sarcastically. "I need to leave this place before I'm offered any more so-called-gifts by fate."

Dumbledore merely sighed and watched as Severus attempted to stand fully on his feet. The man's legs could not support him, however, as he soon fell to the ground in an undignified heap. This grated on Severus' already raw pride. _I am stronger than this._ He growled internally. Clenching his jaw and fighting for every ounce of his control, Severus, again, tried to rise to his feet. He had almost reached his full height when a wave of dizziness forced him back down into a quivering mass on the floor. He could not get back up.

...

Harry and Hermione burst through the door to the Headmaster's office. Upon seeing Harry alive and well, every portrait, even Phineas despite his reserved nature, applauded. Shouts of congratulations and praise rang out in the office until the two Gryffindors' heads were fairly swimming with joy.

Then, Hermione noticed the crumpled for m of Professor Snape not far from the Pensieve. "Professor!" She gasped, rushing forward. "Harry, help me get him back to the mattress." Harry did so with no hesitation, looking just as concerned as Hermione felt. "What happened, Professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"He insisted on looking in the pensieve to see what exactly he had revealed and then attempted to leave." Dumbledore explained, omitting the details Severus would likely not wish to be related.

Hermione shook her head. "Thoughtless. He's lucky he collapsed here and not somewhere no one could find him."

"On the contrary, Miss Granger, I believe he was thinking quite clearly." Dumbledore said sadly.


End file.
